Réquiem For a Dream
by Claudia Rayara
Summary: Antes, a questão era descobrir se a vida precisava ter algum significado para ser vivida. Agora, ao contrário, ficou evidente que ela será vivida melhor se não tiver significado.
1. Prologue

**O3:15 AM  
>Sábado, 20 de Agosto.<strong>

A velocidade que as árvores passavam pela janela de vidro chegava a ser assustador, as gotículas d'água acompanhavam, deslizando pelo vidro e pela lateral do carro.

O banco traseiro possuía um silêncio mórbido, a presença da pequena menina sentada ali era quase impossível de se notar, ela deveria ter cerca de três anos, era tão pequena, parecia ser tão frágil, estava corretamente presa em seu cinto de segurança, sua respiração era calma, as bochechas levemente rosadas, seus olhos cerrados mostravam o quão compridos eram seus cílios, e a luz do luar apenas ajudava na beleza da pequena boneca lhe dando uma áurea pura, angelical.

Já a situação no banco dianteiro era de pura desordem, ali, duas pessoas de sexos opostos brigavam. Uma briga que parecia não ter fim. A mulher chorava descompensada enquanto seu interior tentava ser preenchido pelas mentiras contadas pelos lábios daquele que costumava chamar de seu. A situação na verdade não se passava de um clichê, algo que acontece todo dia, ela era apenas só mais uma vivenciando aquilo.

Você aceitaria uma traição? Seria capaz de perdoar e esquecer? Traição não é uma oportunidade, nem escolha, é caráter, e caráter é uma linha reta, não faz curvas. Talvez poucos tenham coragem de admitir seus erros, afinal, é sempre mais fácil omitir as ocorrências e culpar outras pessoas. Ele não admitiu, pelos menos não naquela noite, não em alto e bom som, admitiu para si mesmo, noite após noite até o leito de sua morte. E ela? Bom, ela deixou-se levar pela raiva momentânea, e seus atos impulsivos resultaram em sua morte naquela mesma noite, madrugada ou manhã, como preferirem.

O barulho dos pneus derrapando foram autos, mas nada comparado ao do carro em colisão, o veículo deu perca total, foi algo catastrófico. Tudo tão rápido, quanto acender a luz de um cômodo. E no final daquela madrugada tudo o que restou foi o choro assustado daquela pequena criança que com apenas três anos de idade foi envolvida em uma grande tragédia.

Será que tudo o que ocorre em nossas vidas é obra do destino? Não sabemos e não podemos dizer ao certo, mas talvez essa pequena menina nomeada como Relena tivesse seu destino completamente diferente se o compromisso e as promessas das pessoas que a cercavam tivessem sido compridas, porém, se soubesse aonde os erros e fatalidades a levariam, será que ela escolheria realmente mudar tudo?

"_Prometo te amar e respeitar  
>na saúde e na doença, na riqueza e na pobreza,<br>até que a morte nos separe."_


	2. Attack

**ATTACK**

O barulho do salto ecoava pelo assoalho de madeira, observar era quase como ver uma cena de algum filme qualquer aonde a protagonista é uma mulher importante, aonde o foco eram as pernas que se movimentavam com pressa e agilidade, não se esquecendo de sempre mostrar o scarpin preto de bico arredondado, ou então hora ou outra sua sola vermelha, denunciando o trabalho do designer _Christian Louboutin_, colocando todo diretor de fotografia a teste, tornando a cena clichê ao começarem a subir pelas pernas da atriz, mostrando sua saia lápis de cintura alta beige rosé que prendia sua camisa social branca de cetim, e por ultimo focando em seu rosto enquanto ela bebia apressada o seu café com canela. A diferença era que ela não era atriz, nunca nem sequer havia pensado nisso, havia se formado em jornalismo, e era umas das jornalistas mais detestadas da Suécia, deixando claro que quem a odiava era justamente os políticos do qual ela descobrira corrupções e as publicava na revista – Millenium – em que trabalhava há quatro anos.

Em apenas vinte e quatro anos de idade, já estivera envolvida em três processos por culpa de suas matérias. Sua vida era corrida, mas não sentia vontade de reclamar, era isso que havia escolhido para si. A Millenium lhe dava oportunidades de se expressar, o que provavelmente nenhuma outra revista lhe daria, seu cargo na revista ficava apenas abaixo do dono – Alexander. Apressou-se em chegar até a pia e depositou o copo vazio dentro dela, voltando todo o caminho, pegando a chaves sobre a mesa de enquanto arrumava o relógio em seu pulso indo em direção à saída de sua casa, pousando a mão na maçaneta pronta para girá-la quando se lembrou de algo.

- Droga! – Correu de volta para a cozinha para pegar a parte de cima de seu terninho – também beige rosé – que ficou pendurado nas costas de uma das cadeiras. Voltou para a porta pegando a bolsa que estava pendurada em um suporte de madeira, colocando-a sobre o ombro e depositando as chaves que ainda estavam em sua mão dentro dela, para finalmente abrir a porta do inferno. Era assim que gostava de taxar, soava-lhe menos estressante e mais cômico. A chuva caia agressiva, mas Relena pareceu não se importar, pôs a se movimentar no entre a pequena multidão. O mar de jornalistas estava ali, é claro, desde o começo da semana eles estavam ali, acompanhando o caso todo de perto, todos sedentos por alguma informação nova.

- O que é isso? O evento do ano? – Mas tudo o que conseguiram foi ironia e sarcasmo. Não que ela não respeitasse o trabalho deles, compreendia bem, afinal, antes de estar no cargo que estava, trabalhou por algum tempo como repórter, mas no momento, estava sem paciência para ser simpática. Pegou das mãos de uns do repórter um guarda-chuva e pôs a se locomover.

- Não tente diminuir a importância, não irá funcionar. – Uma das repórteres indagou em resposta.

- E não tente aumentar, também não irá funcionar. – Um rapaz se pronunciou completando a frase anterior. A palavra _ignorar _nunca fez tanto sentido como fazia agora, era quase uma espécie de religião. Movendo-se apressada sob a chuva, fechou o guarda-chuva e entrou em um pequeno café, a televisão ligada já disparava as novas notícias.

- Um sanduiche, por favor. – Pediu no balcão e logo foi se sentar em uma mesa próxima a janela. Pendurou a bolsa pela alça na cadeira e logo se sentou colocando o terninho em suas pernas, observando as lágrimas escorrerem levemente pelo o vidro transparente enquanto lá fora via os guarda-chuvas coloridos se abrindo sobre a cabeça das pessoas, uma cena totalmente desinteressante. Piscou os olhos azuis fulgentes vagarosamente, logo seu sanduiche chegou a sua mesa, e se perguntou mentalmente o porquê havia pedido algo que não fazia menção em comer. Sua cabeça definitivamente não estava boa, tudo bem que não podemos ficar em um estabelecimento sem consumir, mas, uma garrafa de água seria o suficiente, e provavelmente, iria, cedo ou tarde, beber. Agora aquele sanduiche? Suspirou e abriu a pasta com os relatórios que estava em sua mão.

"_Condenada hoje, a Senhorita Peacecraft se fez de vítima.  
>A brava jornalista que enfrentou um leão, o chamou de criminoso e não tinha provas.<br>Peacecraft gosta de aparecer.  
>Não há maior desgraça a um jornalista do que a difamação.<br>Peacecraft acusou Williemström, presidente do Grupo Williemström, de usar fundos estaduais para o desenvolvimento industrial na Polônia, e um acordo bélico com Utashe, na Croácia."_

A televisão disparava sem remorso, apesar de estar de costas para o aparelho e parecer concentrada no que lia, prestava atenção nas palavras que a apresentadora ia articulando e se lamentava pela escrita pobre e pelo número de vezes que ouvira seu nome em uma única frase. Sentia seu âmago ofendido por tal ato, balançou a cabeça negativamente e deixou que o aparelho recebesse sua atenção ao escutar a voz daquele que estava acusando.

"_- Não tenho nada contra Peacecraft, ela é uma ótima jornalista.  
>Não acho que ela tenha feito isso por malícia.<br>Mas o que ela escreveu, não era verdade, e mentiras não podem ficar sem respostas.  
>Todos os jornalistas têm que aceitar, como nós, que ações têm consequências."<em>

E então a apresentadora de fala pobre continuou.

"_Peacecraft vai ter que pagar 600 mil em danos, e as despesas do processo."_

Definitivamente não precisava ser lembrada disso. Seus olhos lhe pregaram uma peça quando tentou voltar a ler o relatório, a única coisa que conseguia ver era um borrão preto em uma folha branca, não conseguia se concentrar, e a televisão ainda abordava o mesmo assunto sem parecer se cansar. Levantou-se vestindo a única peça que lhe faltava, deixando os botões dourados abertos e a camisa de cetim branca ainda amostra. Pegou a bolsa pendurando-a sobre o ombro.

- Um maço de Marlboro e um isqueiro. – Pediu deixando dinheiro o suficiente para pagar seu consumo. Fora da loja, seus movimentos foram quase mecânicos, abriu o maço, pegou um cigarro e o depositou entre os dois lábios segurando-o, ascendendo a ponta ao mesmo tempo em que o tragava, sentindo a fumaça invadir o interior de sua boca, segurando o tabaco entre o dedo indicador e o médio e o afastando dos lábios para poder liberar a fumaça no ar e vê-la sumir. Queria ter esse poder. Sumir. Tragou-o de novo e pela ultima vez, repetindo o processo com a fumaça. Sumir... Jogou o isqueiro, o maço e o cigarro aceso no lixo ao seu lado, abriu o guarda-chuva novamente apenas para fecha-lo a seguir, Millenium encontrava-se exatamente do outro lado da rua, saiu da lona que a protegia atravessando a rua correndo mesmo tendo uma proteção sobre a cabeça, estava com pressa. Logo foi se adentrando ao estabelecimento, sua segunda casa, era como gostava de denominar Millenium, a diferença entre sua casa e o trabalho era que em casa não tinha ninguém para julga-la, diferente do que acontecia nesse momento. Percorreu os olhos por todos, e todos pareciam olha-la com complexidade, quase que gritando com os olhos _"o que esta fazendo aqui?"_, e o que lhe restou foi fingir não se importar, evidente que não era bem-vinda ali, deixou apenas que de seus lábios escapassem um "ok", e então migrou para o segundo e ultimo andar do estabelecimento.

- Onde esteve? – Alexander desejou saber ao vê-la parada próxima a sua porta.

- Andando. Pensando.

- Fumando.

- Só um. – Contou e dirigiu o olhar para baixo ao ouvir passos de alguém se aproximando. Atrás das costas dela, um rapaz aparentando ter a mesma idade apareceu com alguns papéis sobre a mão, mas foi rapidamente expulso por Alexander que fez rápidos movimentos com a mão pedindo que o rapaz se retirasse enquanto balançava negativamente a cabeça, apenas desejando informar que aquela não era uma boa hora. Não era só a carreira de Relena que estava em jogo, à revista Millenium e ele por permitir que ela publicasse tal artigo também saiam perdendo, e muito. Entreabriu mais a porta de vidro e deu passagem para a loira que entrou sem dizer nada.

- TV4 ligou. Eu disse que não comentaríamos nada até lermos a pena completa.

- Eu já li. Hoje de manhã. Mais alguém ligou?

- Todos que já quiseram te ver humilhada.

- Então você não saiu do telefone. – O comentário de Relena fez com que Alexander risse brevemente.

- Também tive culpa nisso. – Ele tentou reergue-la de alguma forma, e então disparou, afinal, sentia uma parcela de culpa pelo o que estava acontecendo.

- Teve? Foi você quem escreveu? – Ela cruzou os braços e apoiou-se sobre a banca e atacou-o de volta.

- Eu publiquei.

- Não é a mesma coisa.

- Ainda temos credibilidade.

- Eu não... Estou cansada. Vou para casa e ficar de baixo do edredom por uma semana. – E então Relena parecia se desculpar com o olhar por ter sido rustica de mais com quem realmente não merecia. Alexander sorriu e se aproximou pousando a mão direita sobre o queixo dela e aproximando os rostos, roçando de sua casca tênue sobre a dela de forma tão leve que a fez fechar os olhos.

- Vou ligar para a Lena, avisar que não vou para casa. – Alexander informou, deixando claro para Relena que se não iria para casa passar a noite com sua esposa, certamente passaria com ela.

- Obrigada.

• • •

Uma enorme pasta cheia de informações sobre Relena estava posta sobre a mesa, um velho senhor folhava as páginas parecendo não ter muito interesse sobre o que via, era como se fosse algo para passar o tempo.

- Pode demorar muito. – O homem sentado ao seu lado informou.

- Ligou e conseguiu falar com ele, não?

- Isso não quer dizer muita coisa. – Soava sereno, mas estava totalmente apreensivo em sua cadeira, olhou o relógio no pulso apenas para conferir os longos minutos em atraso.

- Não entendo.

- Ninguém aqui gosta dele, então é melhor para ele que trabalhe em casa. Quando o contratei, preferi que ele não se encontrasse com seus clientes. Por isso não sei se ele irá aparecer...

- Gosta dele?

- Muito. É um dos melhores investigadores que eu tenho. Mas acho que não irá gostar dele. Ele é diferente.

- Em que sentido?

- Todos.

Pilotando uma moto Honda CB 350 preta e customizada, vinha o percurso inteiro em alta velocidade reduzindo apenas ao chegar ao frente ao prédio, tirando seu capacete e o depositando em seu braço. Encarou o prédio sem afeição em seu rosto, já se fazia algum tempo desde a ultima vez que estivera ali. Subiu. O elevador de vidro lhe dava ampla visão de todos os andares em que passava, olhou para o visor, lhe restava apenas três andares ao chegar a seu destino. Passou a mão sobre os cabelos marrom chocolate arrancando o capuz negro que estava sobre a sua cabeça, seu modo de se vestir era sempre monótono, quando não estava usando preto, estava usando cinza ou branco, hora ou outra era possível encontra-lo com uma regata verde folha, talvez essa fosse a única peça de roupa que possuísse cor em ser guarda-roupa. Trajando um coturno nos pés, uma calça skinny preta, blusa preta e uma jaqueta de couro igualmente preta ele adentrou-se no escritório, recebendo o olhar das pessoas que trabalhavam em seus computadores, o rapaz de vinte e seis anos era descrito em termos categóricos: introvertido, socialmente limitado, ausência de empatia, egocêntrico, comportamento psicopata e antissocial, dificuldades de colaboração e de aprendizado... Talvez devêssemos parar por aqui. Movia-se com pressa pelos corredores, passando o cartão pelas portas que lhe abriam novos acessos. Não precisava de ninguém para lhe mostrar o caminho, sua memória fotográfica lhe pregava essas peças, uma vez em um lugar, feito algo, lido, comigo, escutado, jamais se esquecia, era como se fosse um computador feito de ossos, músculo e carne.

- O Sr. Yuy chegou. – A voz da atendente informava enquanto o rapaz surgia no corredor. Com um aceno de mão foi convidado a entrar na sala de reuniões, abriu a porta e ficou a observar, seu olhar e feição ambos congelados esperavam o pronunciamento de alguém.

- Heero, esse é o Sr. Dirch Frode. – Levantou-se da cadeira para apresentar o homem a sua frente.

- Como vai? – De forma educada, Dirch quis saber. Não que realmente lhe interessasse, e se interessasse ele iria morrer sem saber como Heero estava. Ignorando completamente a pergunta o rapaz se aproximou da cadeira mais próxima dele e o mais distante possível dos outros dois homens que o observavam, jogando sua mochila aos pés da cadeira, depositando o capacete sobre a mesa enquanto se sentava.

- Algo errado com o relatório? – Perguntou Heero sem sentir necessidade de manter contato visual com nenhum dos dois ali presentes.

- Não, está bem meticuloso. Mas também me interessa o que não colocou nele. – Dirch elogiou para logo em seguida objurgar.

- Coloquei tudo.

- Sua opinião não. – Heero encarou o homem mais velho logo a sua frente, metralhando com o olhar, o homem parecia não se intimidar.

- Não recebo para dar minha opinião.

- Então, não tem uma? – Continuou a provocar, mas o rapaz não pareceu disposto a se alterar por tão pouco.

- Ela é limpa, na minha opinião.

- No sentido de ser higiênica? – As provocações pareciam não ter fim, estava começando a se arrepender em ter aparecido ali. Voltou a encarar Dirch, mas desta vez com tédio no olhar.

- Da maneira que ela se apresenta. Na profissão dela, isso é uma qualidade.

- Ela perdeu um pouco dela agora que foi condenado.

- Verdade, ela fez papel de boba. Se tivesse sido a verdade.

- Sugere que foi uma armação?

- Isso não faz parte do meu trabalho.

- Está certo... Ela fez papel de boba profissionalmente. Quanto isso custou para ela?

- A pena vai acabar com as economias dela. Posso ir? – Perguntou se levantando sem a menor vontade de ouvir uma resposta negativa ou positiva, seja qual fosse.

- Ainda não. O relatório não falou muito de mais outra coisa. A vida pessoal dela. Deixou algo de fora? – Heero suspirou e voltou a se sentar, era evidente ver tédio em sua forma de olhar.

- Nada importante.

- Isso é um "sim", ou um "não"?

- Acho que o que o Sr. Yuy quer dizer, e concordo, é que temos direito há um pouco de privacidade, mesmo sendo investigados. – Foram interrompidos pelo terceiro homem, dono da empresa, aquele quem havia proporcionado esse trabalho a Heero. Dirch olhou sobre o ombro, seu olhar era maleável, voltou a encarar Heero. Entendia que tantas perguntas eram de fato entediantes, e algumas um tanto quanto discretas, mas precisava saber.

- Não nesse caso. Preciso saber se há algo que eu possa achar desagradável, mesmo se ela achar o contrário.

- Há anos tem uma relação sexual com o coeditor da revista. Acabou com o casamento dela, mas não o dele. Às vezes ele a satisfaz. Não o bastante, na minha opinião.

- Estava certo em não incluir isso. – Dirch declarou.

- Eu sei. – E essa foi a ultima palavra de Heero antes de sair daquele prédio e voltar para o seu pequeno apartamento, dividido em apenas três cômodos, sendo eles, a cozinha, o quarto com suíte e uma sala. Espreguiçou-se antes de ligar o notebook sobre a mesa da cozinha, precisava saber quem era Dirch Frode. Moveu-se até os armários abrindo uma das portas encontrando apenas um saco de macarrão instantâneo dentro deste, abriu o saco e despejou o conteúdo dentro de uma tigela de vidro, imergindo o macarrão de água e o colocando no microondas por 3 minutos, moveu-se até a geladeira abrindo-a e encarando o vazio, precisava fazer comprar, pegou uma das quatro latinhas de coca que estavam perdidas lá dentro e voltou-se ao notebook. Iniciou sua pesquisa, não foi difícil encontrar algo sobre o velho, aliais, hoje em dia não é difícil obter informações de ninguém. Antes mesmo que seu macarrão instantâneo ficasse pronto, encontrou pequenas dados sobre Dirch Frode, como o fato dele ser o advogado chefe das Indústrias Vanger.

- Hunf... – Era definitivamente tudo o que tinha a dizer. Fechou a janela sobre Dirch, desejava esquecer definitivamente o rosto e o nome desse velho. Havia desperdiçado sua tarde responde-lhe perguntas idiotas. O microondas apitou, informando que o jantar de Heero estava pronto, foi busca-lo sem muita vontade.

- Indústrias Vanger... – Voltava com o recipiente para a sala enquanto sussurrava sozinho, atendo o recipiente ao lado no notebook, observando por alguns minutos o vapor emergir em uma dança erótica, desaparecendo logo em seguida. Abriu o Google e digitou _"__Erik __Williemström"_ na caixa de busca. Abriu a Wikipédia e começou a ler o artigo apenas para confirmar sua suspeita. Erik já havia trabalhado nas Indústrias Vanger, mesma indústria que Dirch trabalha, sujeito que o contratou para investigar a vida de Relena que havia escrito uma matéria sobre o Erik o alegando de corrupção. E o ciclo se fechava nisso. Não era o suficiente, precisava entender o porquê daquilo tudo, o que o incomodava era ter de esperar Relena agir, mas devia admitir que a vida dela lhe saiu bem mais interessante do que pudera um dia imaginar. Hackear seu computador e ler suas trocas de e-mail, era quase como ler um livro do qual ninguém mais tinha acesso, segui-la pelas ruas durante dias se tornara quase uma obsessão, tirar fotos dela em seu cotidiano era quase uma espécie de hobbie, agradecia pela investigação ter acabado, mas não conseguia deixar de vigia-la, o que no fim, não havia adiantado de nada, era melhor antes ter a desculpa de que ter que investiga-la era apenas um trabalho, do que agora, sentir essa vontade incomoda de ter investiga-la, de querer saber mais, mesmo já sabendo de tudo.

* * *

><p>Boa noite. Como vocês estão? Espero que estejam bem.<p>

Bom, eu sei que demorei para postar o primeiro capitulo. Acontece que eu não sabia que rumo tomar, e ainda assim não estou contente com o rumo que tomei. Espero que melhore e que com o tempo a história comece a ficar mais nitída em minha cabeça. Uma perguntinha para vocês, alguém assistiu "_The Girl With the Dragon Tattoo_"? O filme tem sido uma espécie de piso sólido para a fanfiction. Bom, é isso... Espero que gostem.

Aguardo reviews.


	3. Night Of The Hunter

**NIGHT OF THE HUNTER**

Não tinha mais nada de bom a dizer. Precisava de um uísque pra começar a aquecer suas objeções. As pessoas amam beber pra esquecer seus problemas. Às vezes tinha a sensação de que se sentiria melhor desse jeito porque talvez assim conseguiria dormir à noite. Não deitaria e ficaria acordada até amanhecer, mas isso era algo que nunca iria controlar. Seus nervos seriam sua morte, ela sabia. Estava vivendo a vida miseravelmente. Talvez, bebendo vinho validasse sua aflição. Todo mortal precisa de uma musa e a sua poderia ser a garrafa. Finalmente ela iria então poder esperar por um dia melhor. Não mais sustentando todas as coisas que inebriavam sua mente, talvez, então, o peso do mundo não pareceria tão pesado, mas depois, de novo, provavelmente sempre se sentiria assim.

- Precisava de um advogado melhor, precisava de seu irmão. – Ouviu a voz de Linda Nyman, esposa de Alexander. Relena abaixou o copo de vinho, o distanciando de seus lábios vermelhos.

- Ele se ofereceu. – Explicou Alexander abraçando a cintura da noiva enquanto lhe beijava a curva do pescoço.

- Mas ela recusou. – Respondeu sorrindo para o marido e o beijando nos lábios. Relena se permaneceu em silêncio e tratou de desviar os olhos da cena do casal, encarando Milliardo por alguns segundos, pedindo para que ele a livrasse daquela conversa. Era véspera de Natal e definitivamente não precisava ficar batendo na mesma tecla repentinamente, mas a única resposta que teve foi a das sobrancelhas de Milliardo se erguendo até o alto de sua testa, e o breve riso de Noin ao ver Relena comprimindo o olhar para o irmão enquanto ao mesmo tempo dava uma pequena cotovelada no marido que reclamou do ato.

- Não é bom misturar negócios com família. Afinal, eu teria perdido de qualquer maneira. Entendam... O processo não foi sobre mim. Foi sobre Williemström mandando um recado a mídia. – E então Relena desabafou se levantando daquela roda de pessoas disposta a ir embora. Caminhou até a mesa e depositou a taça sobre.

- Será que ela esta bem? – A pergunta vagou pelo ar. Linda apenas acompanhou a loira se movimentar para longe da conversa, andando em direção à saída, pegando seu sobretudo e partindo sem se despedir de ninguém, não a conhecia muito bem, sempre que as duas estavam presentes em um mesmo evento era ignorada ou a evitada de alguma forma. No começo achou que fosse de fato pessoal, tentou conversar, mas depois de algum tempo, a ruiva se fez acreditar que isso era parte da personalidade de Relena, mostrando apenas que realmente não a conhecia.

Assim que pisou na calçada foi recebida pela brisa que bagunçou seus cabelos. Não queria voltar para casa, ficar sozinha com seus pensamentos era pior do que ficar rodeada de pessoas com soluções sem fundamentos para a sua vida. Suspirou e alcançou o celular no compartilhamento feito especialmente para ele na parte interna da sua bolsa. Fez uma ligação breve, pedindo por um taxi, só havia uma pessoa no mundo que iria poder acalmar seus ânimos, trazê-la de volta a juventude, mostrar que tudo é passageiro, mostrar que até os flocos de neve que caiam das nuvens não eram permanentes, que derretiam e evaporavam com o calor. Apenas um colo entre dez mil outras pessoas no mundo poderia a acolher nesse momento.

O carro parou em frente à pequena mansão, Relena desceu e pagou, seus movimentos eram todos quase mecânicos, fazia tranquilamente o caminho de cimento até a porta, encarando a madeira, estava pensativa, queria ter coisas calorosas para dizer, mas assim como o clima, seu humor estava gélido, e o que mais lhe afetava era não lembrar quando exatamente ocorreu essa mudança de humor. Tocou a campainha. Longos minutos e não obteve resposta. Tocou novamente e foi finalmente atendida. Ao ver o homem de belo porte ao outro lado da passagem sorriu e então obteve um sorriso de volta.

- Meu anjo... – Foi tudo o que ele disse antes de sair e abraça-la, que o abraçou de volta sem delongas, afundando o rosto no peito dele, sentindo-se finalmente em casa, os olhos arderam e logo lágrimas escorreram por algum motivo que era impossível de se explicar. Fazia tempo que não chorava daquela forma se assustou consigo mesma, mas não conseguiu parar. Em silêncio ele se separou tirando mechas da franja dos olhos e a guiou para dentro da casa. Indicou o caminho – do qual ela já conhecia – até o sofá, ele a estava esperando. Todo ano na véspera de Natal ela lhe aparecia, tornando o seu final de ano mais agradável e angelical. Observou ela se sentar e secar as maças do rosto, ele partiu para outro cômodo sem dizer absolutamente nada e ela tratou de ficar mais confortável tirando seu sobretudo e sapatos e os depositando – junto com a bolsa – perto da poltrona de couro ali próxima, sentia os fios de cabelo úmidos, os flocos de neve finalmente estavam se derretendo devido ao calor que vinha da lareira.

- Pai? – Relena chamou abraçando os joelhos.

King Peacecraft era dono de uma pequena empresa de contabilidade, sempre fora viciado em trabalho e balada, mas depois da morte de sua esposa passou a carregar uma grande parcela de culpa, decidindo então colocar seu irmão mais velho – Roi Peacecraft – como sub dono de sua empresa. King usou seu tempo para cuidar de Milliardo e Relena e não se arrependeu de ter feito tais escolhas. Há alguns anos atrás havia descoberto que estava sendo roubado pelo próprio irmão e o demitiu colocando então Vergil Auditore no comando da empresa. Infelizmente alguns meses depois Relena e Vergil romperam, para King foi um episódio triste, achava-os um casal exemplar e até hoje não sabia qual fora o motivo do rompimento do casal.

- Já estou indo. – Respondeu ao ouvir a filha o chamar, e então veio caminhando com calma, com um livro em uma mão e um copo de água na outra, sentou-se ao lado dela e estendeu o liquido que ela não dispensou, bebericando até o meio do copo. O livro fora estendido em sua direção, ficou curiosa, mas levou apenas alguns minutos para se recordar da capa e então sorrir.

- Obrigada. Muito obrigada... – Parecia bobagem, mas lembrou-se perfeitamente de quando fazia seu pai ler aquela história para ela.

- Lembra quando me fazia ler isso todas as noites exatamente nesse mesmo lugar? – Perguntou King vendo Relena soltar os braços que prendia suas pernas e aceitar o livro trazendo para próximo dos seios o abraçando enquanto o encarava.

- Sim... – O sorriso se suavizou.

- Você costumava me visitar com mais frequência, isso me preocupa. Não suporto a idéia de perder você. – King confessou.

- Não diga isso, você não vai me perder.

- O tempo esta tirando você de mim. – Relena se movimentou inconfortável sobre o estofado, desviou os olhos azuis dos olhos violetas de seu pai. Era difícil admitir, mas sim, estava bem menos presente na vida de seu pai e gostaria que isso não estivesse acontecendo, mas havia crescido e adotado tantos problemas que o tempo do qual ele a cobrava parecia ser impossível de se encontrar. Ele sorriu e ela resolveu mudar o rumo daquela conversa.

- Por que não volta para a empresa? Afinal, o que te privava de fazer o que você mais gostava não esta te privando mais...

- Zech e você nunca me privaram de nada, que isso fique claro. E eu não volto para aquele lugar porque ele me faz lembrar sua mãe. Eu estive lá semana passada e era como estar vivendo no passado, eu pude ouvir claramente a voz dela me dizer que a única coisa que eu sabia fazer era ficar dentro de escritórios.

- Você ainda se sente culpado pela morte dela, não é?

- Eu sou o cupado.

- E qual foi sua culpa exatamente?

- Eu a traí, traí a confiança, não me sinto digno de perdão. Faz exatamente 21 anos que ela morreu. – King suspirou pesadamente, as palavras dele fizeram com que Relena maneasse a cabeça.

- Chorar não resolve. Falar pouco é uma virtude. Aprender a se colocar em primeiro lugar não é egoísmo. Para qualquer escolha se segue alguma consequência. Vontades efêmeras não valem a pena, quem faz uma vez, não faz duas necessariamente, mas quem faz dez, com certeza faz onze. Perdoar é nobre, esquecer é quase impossível. Quem te merece não te faz chorar. Quem gosta cuida. O que está no passado tem motivos para não fazer parte do seu presente... E eu me esqueci do resto. – Relena declarou e então começou a rir.

- Isso é uma citação de quem? – King perguntou divertido.

- Charlie Chaplin... Hm, aos poucos você percebe o que vale a pena, o que se deve guardar para o resto da vida, e o que nunca deveria ter entrado nela. Não tem como esconder a verdade, nem tem como enterrar o passado, o tempo sempre vai ser o melhor remédio, mas seus resultados nem sempre são imediatos... Errar é humano. Você errou e você tentou concertar da maneira que pode. Você deixou tudo para cuidar dos seus dois filhos, para cuidar do Zechs e de mim, você nos deu atenção, amor, carinho, você acha que se ela pudesse ver o que você fez, ela não estaria orgulhosa? Realmente acha que ela não iria te perdoar? Ninguém esta pedindo para que você a esqueça, mesmo porque ela esta viva aqui. – E ao término de sua frase Relena colocou a mão sobre o peito de seu pai e sentiu o coração dele palpitar de baixo de seus finos e delicados dedos.

- Você tem razão... Deixei de viver quando deveria estar vivendo por mim e pela sua mãe. – Buscou a mão da filha sobre o seu peito e a pegou beijando as costas e então sorriu.

- Sim... Viva. – Ela respondeu recolhendo a mão e sorrindo.

- Esses dias atrás eu fui ao médico porque estava com fortes dores na cabeça, e após fazer uns exames ele me disse que estava tudo bem, que era apenas estresse e me recomendou Pinot Noir. Eu comprei, mas ainda não o abri. Aceitaria beber comigo, senhorita? – Relena gargalhou ao escutar a ultima frase e entonação um tanto quanto sedutora.

- Mas é claro que aceito. Só alguém louco dispensaria uma garrafa de Pinot Noir. Aliais... Me passe o endereço de seu médio. – E então os dois riram a bom grado.

A véspera de Natal passou rápido devido a companhia um do outro e logo ambos se desejavam um Feliz Natal enquanto se abraçavam. A madrugada foi curta, após beberem duas garrafas de vinho, Relena decidiu ir se deitar no seu antigo quarto. A mobília era toda elaborada em rosa, branco e continha também alguns detalhes em dourado, um quarto de uma pequena princesa. Cansada e embriagada pelo vinho, se moveu rápida até o armário abrindo-o e analisando algumas peças de roupas e fantasias que usara quando fora criança, sorriu então abrindo a gaveta próxima à altura de seus joelhos pegando o primeiro pijama que estava sobre todos os outros. Apesar dos anos terem se passado para Relena, ela ainda usava o mesmo número de quando tinha dezesseis anos, a diferença do ser guarda-roupa de hoje e o de oito anos atrás era que – assim como ela – havia amadurecido. Após o banho e já vestida com seu pijama com estampas do Mickey a única coisa que restou para a loira foi se jogar sobre a cama e se cobrir com camadas e camadas de edredons, deixando-se ser levada ao mundo dos sonhos.

• • •

A falta de expressão evidente talvez dessa vez demonstrasse tédio. Talvez... Os dedos compridos digitavam rapidamente códigos que apareciam com a mesma velocidade sobre a pequena tela no notebook, as mãos com luvas de couro impossibilitavam que suas digitais ficassem marcadas ali e indicava que ele pretendia sair a qualquer momento. Terminou seu trabalho junto com o restante de Coca-Cola que ainda havia dentro da lata que estava bebendo e então bocejou enquanto passava a mão arrastando para trás as mechas de cor chocolate que estavam em frente aos olhos tão azuis quanto o céu no fim da tarde que analisavam linha por linha procurando por erros que provavelmente não iriam encontrar. Enviou o documento por e-mail e fechou aquela janela esperando a resposta.

A ociosidade é a estupidez do corpo e a estupidez é a ociosidade da mente. Quando se deu por si estava vasculhando os e-mails de Relena mais uma vez ao dia. Tinha que parar, tinha que parar de pensar em parar, isso não resolvia, mas tudo era tão espontâneo que assustava a si próprio com tais atitudes. Perguntava-se que tipo de interesse era aquele, pois sua falta de emoção não lhe permitia distinguir o que sentia, se é que estava sentindo algo, não sabia ao certo dizer. Deixou-se imaginar o que poderia fazer caso encontrasse com Relena nos becos da vida, qual seria suas reações, vontade, anseios, desejos? Será que iria reagir? Iria ele ter vontades ao lado dela? Ou algum tipo de anseio? Desejo?

Maneou a cabeça vagarosamente enquanto os olhos fixados no monitor que refletiam as fotos que ele mesmo havia tirado dela durante os meses em que tivera que investiga-la. Dois cliques sobre a primeira foto e ela se abriu, os olhos frios buscaram o pequeno e vermelho "x", excluindo então uma por uma, em um ritual suicida, afinal, era mais fácil selecionar a pasta e apaga-la, mas quem sabe assim, pouco a pouco, de minuto a minuto, ele fosse se conformando coma a ausência dela em seu notebook? Relena era um download que partiria dos 100% e terminaria no zero.

Esperar não lhe agradava, era exaustivo de mais até para ele. Não que sua paciência estivesse esvaído, mas ficar dentro daquele apartamento mandando fotos da Relena para a lixeira não era exatamente o que tinha em mente para essa madrugada, se sentia um tanto quanto patético por fazer isso e ao mesmo agradecido por ninguém mais poder vê-lo fazendo isso. Agarrou a uma das alças da mochila preta e a depositou sobre as costas enquanto fechava o notebook, seria melhor assim. Apagou a luz da sala indo em direção ao sofá pegando o capacete que estava jogado de forma desajeitada sobre o estofado, cerrando então a porta e descendo para a pequena garagem do prédio.

As ruas estavam silenciosas, o espirito natalino fazia isso com as pessoas, às unia na virada de um dia e as separava na tarde, devolvendo-as para sua rotina com hipocrisias e mentiras, talvez o Natal servisse apenas para alguma coisa, não precisar se preocupar com o trafego. Sim, sabia que isso soava muito indelicado, e estragava – de certa forma – a pureza do Natal, mas não se importava, desde pequeno, feriados nunca fizeram muita diferença em sua vida. Sempre passara seu Natal, Aniversário, dia de Ações de Graças, Páscoa, e o restante dos feriados, trancado, preocupado sem saber se o pai viria para casa bater em sua mãe e partir, deixando-a quase morta para que ele a levasse ao hospital se quisesse vê-la bem novamente. Esse era seu presente, correr contra o tempo enquanto carregava a vida da mãe por entre os braços.

Fez o percurso em menos tempo do que imaginaria. O galpão por fora parecia abandonado e livre de qualquer rastro humano em seu interior, é então que a pequena frase sobre aparência se encaixaria aqui, afinal, nem tudo o que é, é o que parece ser. Parou a moto frente às grades e sem muitas delongas foi adentrando ao local que já conhecia muito bem, da mesma forma em que saíra de casa, ele se portava encostado ao batente da porta encarando o ruivo de longas tranças distraído com alguns computadores a sua frente e cantando alguma canção da qual Heero não conseguiu distinguir, e seu silêncio fazia com que sua presença dele fosse invisível aos ouvidos.

- Ah! – O grito saíra espontâneo e afeminado. Duo havia se assustado ao virar a cadeira e ver Heero parado observando-o. Por quanto tempo ele estaria ali?

- Se continuar dando gritos assim, irão achar que tem filhotes de gatos aqui dentro.

- HA-HA, tão engraçadinho. – Duo ironizou o máximo que conseguiu e Heero deu de costas, sem se importar. A essa altura, Duo já deveria saber por que ele estava ali, logo não precisava dizer mais nada. E assim viu o ruivo sumir por um corredor e voltar com uma caixa em mãos. Heero estendeu a mochila e pegou a caixa.

- O que tem aqui não é nem metade do que isso pode me custar. – Duo reclamou da quantia em dinheiro que havia dentro da mochila, apesar d'ela estar cheia e pesada.

- Então devolve. – Heero estendeu a mão com a caixa e a outra para pegar a mochila.

- Não. Eu vou aceitar... Mas só dessa vez. – Falara aquilo blefando. O dinheiro que Heero estava pagando dava para ele viver no luxo o resto do ano que estava por vir.

O tempo parecia estar passando arrastado de mais. Voltaria para seu apartamento e tentaria dormir. Recuando na mesma direção em que veio, parando apenas ao ouvir o ruivo chama-lo pelo nome, olhando-o então por cima de um dos ombros.

- Não faça mais isso e... Feliz natal. – Se referiu ao susto que levara com a chegada sem aviso do amigo. Duo não esperava resposta, Heero não seria Heero se o respondesse, e como havia previsto, o moreno recolheu o olhar e ativo voltou a dar-lhe às costas, partindo. O caminho da volta fora feito com a mesma rapidez do que o da ida, sem muitas surpresas por hora.

A televisão ligada fazia companhia ao moreno que estava sentado sobre o sofá encarando a caixa ainda fechada na pequena mesa de centro a sua frente. Havia se esquecido do tempo e ele correu fazendo com que Heero o notasse quando os raios de sol começaram invadir as brechas das cortinas, tinha se esquecido de dormir, seus pensamentos e problemas internos eram tantos assim? Sentia-se um completo imbecil, algo que nunca havia sentido antes e isso o provocava no fundo de seu âmago, queria evitar tais estupidezes, mas seu corpo estava agindo mais rápido do que sua mente, Relena era como um tumor que cresce e se alastra sem ao menos pedir permissão, a queria longe, mas não conseguia afastá-la e isso o estava consumindo gradativamente. Estava de fato enlouquecendo e agora começara a passar noites a fio. Talvez tivesse apenas uma forma de solucionar seu problema, afinal, a existência dela afetava diretamente em sua existência, então, se ela deixasse de existir, ele poderia se permitir voltar à antiga banalidade.

Levantou-se consumido pegando a caixa e se movendo em direção ao quarto, largando-se sobre os lençóis e os desaliando, abandonando o pacote que estava em suas mãos ao seu lado e então para finalmente fechar os olhos, o dia iria ser longo, sabia disso porque seus músculos enrijecidos de cansaço lhe contavam de forma secreta. A fadiga viera finalmente apoderar-se de seu corpo. Ali, deitado no escuro, de olhos fechados, encontrava uma fuga da realidade, deixando com que a mente liberta-se do corpo, como se ela também estivesse cansada desta pequena prisão onde vive há imensos anos. Talvez ela lhe resolvesse pregar peças, às vezes nosso subconsciente trabalha de forma imprevisível. Ele gostaria de poder ter controle sobre isso também, controle sobre sua mente enquanto dormia, assim poderia afastar a imagem do anjo de longos cabelos loiros e olhos azuis que resolvera aparecer em seu devaneio durante aquela noite. Estranhamente sentiu-se levitar, como se fosse provido de asas, efeito causado ao sentir a macies dos lábios rosados dela tocarem o seus. Irritou-se incomodado e então se arrastou para longe, fugindo, algo que nunca costumava fazer, mas dessa vez sentiu ser necessário, e então partiu para uma galáxia distante, onde os mundos são completamente irreais e as pessoas não existem. Procurou vagamente o isolamento numa travessia do deserto da vida. O corpo imóvel, vazio e abandonado, enquanto o espirito em seu refugio se encerrava e descansava.

• • •

Olhava a própria imagem sendo refletida no espelho. O curto vestido vermelho era afunilado ao corpo da loira, em silêncio observava os detalhes, tinha as mangas compridas e sua gola vinha até a altura das clavículas, Relena virou-se de costas apenas para observar o modelo do vestido, este era vazado até a altura do quadril, deixando as costas da loira desnuda. Maneou a cabeça buscando Alexander pelo reflexo do espelho e franzindo o nariz.

- Acho exagerado de mais. – Reclamou.

- É perfeito. – Ele a olhava em um misto de fascínio e desejo.

- Não tem em outra cor? Talvez seja menos chamativo...

- O tema da balada é Preto & Vermelho, e eu espero definitivamente que não tenham o preto do seu tamanho. Essa cor ficou tão perfeita contra a sua pele, e...

- Ok! Ok... Eu já entendi. – E então ela revirou os olhos e voltou a se encarar no espelho. Estava vestida justamente para ser carregada como prêmio, ser exibida, e isso a estava irritando um pouco. Por que ele não fazia isso com a esposa dele? Entreabriu os lábios para questiona-lo, mas ele não estava mais sentado sobre o sofá branco que estava exposto no provador, suspirou monótona, o que estava fazendo com a sua vida? Sair com um homem casado enquanto a mulher dele acha que ele esta trabalhando até tarde? E as mulheres ainda acreditam nesse tipo de desculpa?

Viver não é fácil. E não pode ser monótono. Mesmo fazendo escolhas aparentemente definitivas, ainda assim podemos excursionar por dentro de nós mesmos e descobrir lugares desabitados em que nunca colocamos os pés, nem mesmo em imaginação. E estando lá, rever nossas escolhas e recalcular a duração do "para sempre". Muitas vezes o "para sempre" não dura tanto quanto nossa teimosia e receio de mudar. Tinha que parar. Tinha que se afastar do Alexander, mas não via escapatórias para sair desse caso, sentia-se culpada e não conseguia dizer não para as investidas dele, será que ele não percebeu que ela só queria usá-lo para provocar Vergil, seu ex-marido? Deveria admitir que tudo havia ido longe de mais, o trem se desgovernou e saiu dos trilhos, o que era para unir na verdade separou. Seu plano não havia dado nada certo, afinal, o preço dele para ficar quieto diante do que aconteceu fora alto, sob ameaças Relena não viu muito para onde recorrer, ele usou o acidente de sua mãe como exemplo, fez com que ela se sentisse como lixo e implorasse para que ele não contasse nada ao pai, as condições dele? 30% de tudo o que era dela, sem mencionar a pensão que pagava por mês para ele. Desprezível, não? Depois disso tudo, finalmente descobriu que ele havia se casado com o dinheiro dela e de King, nada mais.

Voltou do provador com o vestido na mão e encontrou Alexander encostado ao balcão lançando uma de suas cantadas baratas para a caixa, que sorria e desviava o olhar envergonhada. Decidiu que aquela seria a ultima vez que fazia algo totalmente não profissional em relação ao seu chefe.

- Vou ficar com ele.

- Que bom. – Ele sorriu com o canto dos lábios e se aproximou beijando a bochecha pálida da jovem ao seu lado, tal ato fez com que a caixa olhasse com desprezo para Relena, mas ela nem mesmo a notou, estava distante, estava em marte e havia se esquecido de que havia vida na Terra. Alexander retirou o cartão e pagou o vestido, carregando a sacola e sendo seguido para o lado de fora da loja.

Plena noite de domingo, enquanto muitos se aprontavam para irem dormir, ela estava partindo para uma balada, sentada ao lado do chefe como se aquilo fosse completamente normal, talvez no nosso mundo de hoje em dia fosse, mas não para ela, estava incomodada e arrependida e ter aceitado o convite. O loiro alto de porte atlético chamava atenção por onde passava, assim como ela, seus cabelos estavam completamente soltos e com as pontas onduladas, os olhos mais marcados com uma maquiagem preta chamava atenção para o rosto dela, deixando-o com um ar quase misterioso, a mão dele em sua cintura mostrava o poder que tinha sobre ela naquele exato momento, ela se sentiu incomodada quando os olhares começaram cair sobre ela, como se todos soubesses que aquele homem que a acompanhava tinha em casa uma mulher que o esperava para poder dormir. Escapou das mãos dele, partindo para o bar atrás de algo forte para beber, ele não se importou em segui-la e tratou em começar a sua caça, Alexander era assim, um homem sem muita dignidade e comprometimento. Sentou sobre o banco vermelho e se pôs a observar, todos usando peças de roupas pretas ou vermelhas, desejou estar com qualquer um ali, qualquer um menos ele... Bebeu o uísque que havia pedido em um só gole e se moveu para a pista de dança. Suas juntas pareciam estar quebrada, o corpo se movia de forma ousada conforma a batida da música, os cabelos balançavam hora ou outra quando decidia joga-los ao ar.

Os olhos azuis percorriam o pequeno salão, as pessoas não pareciam se preocupar com a falta de espaço que tinham que usar para se comunicar, o _bartender_ apareceu e o seu pedido fora nada mais, nada menos do que vodka pura com gelo. Precisava de uma bebida forte para celebrar o fim da ocupação de Relena em sua mente, havia finalmente varrido a existência dela de seu notebook e apartamento, agora precisava apenas varre-la de si. O celular vibrou em seu bolso.

_ "Aonde você esta?"_

Era uma mensagem de Alexander, estava atrás da sua princesa. Heero bufou, a música alta e a vista das pessoas havia-o feito se esquecer por minutos do celular que havia mandado clonar, sim... Havia um aparelho celular naquela pequena caixa que havia ido buscar ontem com Duo e ele precisava definitivamente livrar-se dele também. Deixando o copo sobre o balcão e moveu-se pelo salão a busca do banheiro, os olhos frios analisavam perímetro a perímetro, parando sua busca ao encontrar algo mais interessante. O corpo delicado movia-se entre outras inúmeras pessoas, ela erguia o pescoço para o alto, como se a música a fizesse flutuar, dançava sozinha, era uma presa tão fácil. Ele sentiu a necessidade de se aproximar, e como um leão começou a cercar sua presa, dando a volta pelo salão aproximou dela pelas costas estudando-a, enquanto ela ainda se movia desprevenida do ataque de seu predador. As pontas dos dedos tocaram a pele desnuda das costas dela subindo pela espinha, ela fechou os olhos e colou o corpo ao dele enquanto puxava todo o cabelo para cima do ombro direito, deixando-o cair em cascata enquanto a parte agora vulnerável era atacada. Heero desceu as narinas até a curva do pescoço dela, tal ato fez com que ele também fechasse os olhos, e em um momento de descuido, deixou com que os lábios roçassem levemente contra a pele do ombro dela, fazendo-a se arrepiar, o seu lado racional até então desligado, voltou a funcionar, e como se estivesse acordando de um pesadelo se afastou o mais rápido que pode. Relena sentiu falta do calor em suas costas e abriu os olhos encontrando Alexander do outro lado do salão bebendo e conversando ao lado de uma morena, estremeceu e virou-se, sua expressão se tornara confusa, olhou a sua volta, mas todos pareciam estar imersos em tudo, menos nela. Quem foi que havia a tocado? Sentiu medo e o ar parecia fugir de seus pulmões, empurrando as pessoas próximas a ela, saiu à procura da saída do local, chamando mais atenção do que queria.

- Relena? – Alexander se interrogou ao ver a pequena mobilização na pista de dança. – Só um instante, eu já volto. – E então saiu sem esperar a resposta da morena sentada ao seu lado.

Havia encontrado a saída pelos fundos, o barulho que a porta fez ao bater contra a parede chamou a atenção do homem que estava encostado sobre o muro fumando um cigarro, a música havia escapado junto com Relena, mas logo voltado ao seu devido lugar quando a porta se fechou sozinha atrás de si, o encarou, os olhos frios como espadas e escuros tinham brilhos cortantes de metais. Viu neles imagens retratadas de abandonos cruéis e infidos. Estremeceu novamente sentindo os olhos incinerarem e se encherem de lágrimas. O que estava acontecendo? O cigarro foi jogado no chão e o coturno preto o apagou, já não mais encostado na parede, ele virou-se ficando de frente com ela, sua postura a intimidava, mesmo longe, sentia que ele a suprimia com o olhar. Uma lágrima escapou do olho direito, descendo pela bochecha e parando no queixo, ameaçando se suicidar e se jogar de encontro ao chão.

- Esta frio aqui fora. Deveria voltar para dentro. – A voz rouca dele soara como um alvará. Relena parecia uma flor vermelha fresca que absurdamente se interpõe entre ramos e frutos de sabedoria e de tristeza. O silêncio cúmplice absorveu a lágrima e fez com que a nascente dos olhos se secasse, o silêncio sufocava e amordaçava. Calados ambos permaneceram. Calados resolveram ficar. Palavras consumidas se acumularam. O barulho da porta foi idêntico o da ultima vez, partindo aquele poético silêncio.

- Relena. – Alexander a chamou aproximando-se dela e a segurando pelo braço como se ela fosse uma criança prestes a atravessar a rua sem olhar para os lados. Heero encarou o loiro com apatia no olhar e voltou a olhar para Relena uma ultima vez antes de montar em sua moto, jogando o celular sobre o chão um pouco mais a frente e passando com os pneus em cima do aparelho, o destruindo.

- Relena! – Ela se virou para encara-lo, parecia ter acordado de um transe.

- O que foi? – Ela perguntou assustada com o tom dele.

- Esta tudo bem?

- Aham.

- Quem era aquele cara?

- Não sei...

- Hunf. Sujeito estranho... Vem vamos. – E ele começou a puxar para dentro do recinto.

- Eu quero ir para casa. – A voz saiu em um sussurro.

- O que?

- Me leva para casa. Por favor...

- Tem certeza de que esta tudo bem? – Ele se aproximou afastando as mechas de cabelo dela e as prendendo atrás da orelha. Relena acenou positivamente e procurou os olhos dele, olhos de tons verdes, não possuíam nada além de beleza, não a fez sentir nada, desviou o olhar para baixo. Ele, como um bom samaritano, atendeu ao pedido dela, deixando-a em casa como havia pedido.

* * *

><p>Oi, gente. Tudo certo com vocês?<p>

Me desculpem a demora. Faculdade é uma merda, suga tudo o que você tem, desde dinheito, a tempo, kilos, é uma loucura. Prometi a **Lica** que postaria ainda esse final de semana e aqui esta. Não quebro minhas promessas. Ao decorrer da escrita, achei o Heero bem _stalker_(não me acostumei com esse termo ainda), o que vocês acham? Estou meio incerta com essas atitudes dele ainda, não parecem parte do "eu" dele, mas como só ele sabe o que sente e se sente incomodado com isso, talvez não fiquei tão estranho, né?

Bom, aguardo reviews. :D


End file.
